Forgotten
by FMAWINRYFMA
Summary: A new girl that seems so familiar. Ed and Winry may know who she is but why arent they telling Alphonse. A lot better then it sounds. WinXEd AlXOC
1. Chapter 1

Drip drop drip drop. The moonlight glistened in the newly shed liquid; the stench of blood filled the air like a bitter fragrance. Drip drop.30 men fallen on ground, some still ready to fire the gun that never got a chance. In this death field, battlefield, stood a girl that many would still call a child. Drip drop. The scent filled her nostrils and her mind with many memories. Finally she opened her eyes revealing a site that many wont see, or live to tell. Whitish, crystal blue and whitish emerald green, a trait she got from both mother and father. Her pale skin contrasted with the crimson blood that sprayed on her body. Drip Drop Drip Drop. She turned her gaze towards the ceiling at the blood dripping off it, pondering on how it got up there. Drip drop drip drop meow? Her head snapped to the direction to the disturbance towards her melody. A small black kitten sat on the window sill, across the room. It stared at her with crystal blue eyes that shined from the moon. She turned her head away from it, to the wall that closest to her. She stepped towards that wall and clapped her hands, and touched the wall causing a blinding light to shine, filling the room. When she was satisfied with her work she lifted her hands causing the light to disappear. After she looked over her work, she turned back to the spot where she first saw the kitten. Seeing it in the same spot, same position, she walked over to it. She's stretched out a black, gloved hand and scratched behind the kitten's ear. The kitten instantly purred causing the girl to smile. She toke her hand back and walked back to the center of the room and picked up a sword with inscriptions on it. She pulled out a cloth from the pocket of her black skirt, after cleaning the blade she put it in the sheath that hung from a black belt. She turned back to the kitten once again and then walked over to it. She petted her new friend and then picked her, the kitten, up. The kitten purred and then she walked out the door. Once out of the room she grabbed a coat from under a wooden table by the door way. She set both the kitten and coat down on top of the table and then got on her knees. She opened a loose floor board under the table and inside was a change of clothes so she grabbed those and started taking off her clothes. After she got her boots off she put all the clothes and sword into the opening and clapped her hands. Once again, when her hands touched the floor, a bright light filled the room but unlike last time when she removed her hands the floor glowed for a few seconds later. Once the glowing stopped the clothes and sword were gone. She then changed into the fuzzy white long sleeve shirt that went half way up her neck and a pair of dark jeans. After she was got on her converse shoes, she went back to the open door that lead to the massacre, and kneeled down next to a pool of blood. For the last time that night she clapped her hands and touched the floor causing the bright light to appear again and then she dipped the tips of her hair into the crimson blood. She kept her hands on the floor as the blood creped up her hair causing the white blonde to become a soft, smooth light red. When her hair was fully red she sat up and then grabbed the long trench coat from the table and pulled a comp out of the pocket and fixed her hair with a side part and combed straight down. She looked in the mirror that was fixed above the table and once she was satisfied she looked around for her friend. She saw the small cat rubbing against a wall next to the stair case, she smiled looking at the kitten then she set the comb on the table and walked over to her friend.

Looking back at the table, "I'll try to ease their frustrations and enhance the chase for them."

After saying that she picked up the kitten and walked down the stairs to the door that kept these apartments from the rest of the worlds view. She looked once again in a mirror on the walls beside her to make sure that she looked different and then the kitten meowed and looked up the staircase.

The girl smiled, "I don't have DNA unless its token from my blood," she laughed, "and then it would break their computer. She grabbed the hand of the door and twisted it, and once she opened the barrier bright lights of city life flashed her in the eyes. She just quietly stepped out of the apartment complex and walked down the street as if nothing had happened. The kittens toke in all the sites, and then it saw a restaurant and started meowing. The girl looked at the restaurant too and smiled. She suddenly frowned when she noticed that she can't just bring a cat in so she looked around and found a store that sold many types of bags. She walked inside and instantly found a bag that was made for a small dog to stay inside but it looked like a purse. She smiled and got it off the rack and then went to the case register. She pulled money out from her pocket, she had placed it there when she put the pants under the floor board, and paid for the kittens new traveling style. She placed her friend inside and zipped it up part way so she couldn't stick her head out but could get air. Then she walked across the busy street to the restaurant on the other side. When she walked in she was asked how many people and she held up one finger. They seated her in a corner seat next to the window, she set the purse beside her and looked at the menu. After a couple minutes two men walked in, one was tall with light brown hair and ash brown eyes, while the other was a little shorter and had golden hair with golden eyes. They both had white gloves on and trench coats, longer then hers. One had a brown coat on while the other had a red one on. You could see their family resemblance and familiarity. All the girls watched then but the red head rolled her eyes and looked back at the menu. A couple seconds later a waitress came and toke her order then left with her menu. She kept nervously looking at her back which you could hear purring coming from it. The two men had sat in a booth behind her. The kittens purring got louder, from her finding a loose string and playing with it.

"Alphonse I told you not to bring that cat with us," it sounded like the older one of the two.

"Brother it's not me this time I swear," that was definitely the younger one, that she guessed name was Alphonse.

"Cough it up Al," the older one seemed annoyed.

"Ed I swear it's not me," you could hear the innocence in his voice.

"Then who would it be," The older one responded in a softer tone.

"Meow," the girl eyes got big and she sank in her seat and looked down hiding her face in embarrassment.

"That sounded like it was behind us," the older one said curiously. He turned around and look at her then poked her in the shoulder. She just pretended not to feel it.

"Um Miss your purse is purring," the younger one said smiling. He was now out of his seat standing next to her. Her face turned bright red as she looked up at him.

"Umm it tends to do that sometimes," she turned brighter. He smiled then looked at his brother.

"Are you sitting her alone?" Alphonse asked her. She just nodded.

"May we sit with you then," the younger one again said. She nodded again. He sat on the bench across from her. Ed gave Al a weird look.

"Don't worry we're not going to tell the restaurant but may I see it?" he smiled and Ed smacked his forehead. Unfortunately for Ed it was the wrong hand and he cried in pain. She looked over at him in a sort of panic

"are you alright," she asked.

"yeah," Ed replied rubbing his sore forehead. She caught a glimpse of metal from where his glove didn't meet his sleeve.

"Auto-mail? Edward Elric right?," she turned to Alphonse, "that would make you Alphonse Elric the Soul Alchemist, am I right?"

"so you've heard of us," Alphonse said surprised.

"Yeah not from the media though from a friend of ours, she wouldn't stop talking about you guys when you went missing," she said sitting back down and then picking up the purse and handing it to Alphonse.

He put it on his lap and opened it slightly to fit his hand and pet the kitten, "whose that?"

"Winry Rockbell," she said it like it was nothing.

Ed was surprised, "how did you guys meet."

"Childhood friends," was all she said as she looked around the restaurant.

"WHAT! What is your name?" Alphonse was shocked that Winry had a childhood friend that she didn't tell them about.

The girl got panicked again but looked calm, "Um... Kara."

Ed thought and it didn't ring a bell, "That's odd Winry never has mentioned you."

"Yeah well we lost contact for a long time," the waitress came with Kara's food. She pushed it towards Alphonse and pointed to the purse. He started tearing pieces and giving it to the kitten.

"So you lived in Resembol?" Ed asked. She just nodded as memories filled her head that she didn't want to ever see again. She waited until Al finished feeding the cat about half the food then she smiles and signaled the waitress to get the rest to go. Ed kept trying to ask her questions but then she would look and not pay attention. When the waitress came back with the food she smiled and said thank you. She paid for the food and tip then stood up.

"Next time you talk to Winry tell her I love her and I'm sorry please forgive me," she smiled.

"You love her?" Ed looked at her with big eyes.

"Yeah," she grabbed the food then gently toke the purse from Alphonse, "she's only family, my sister." After that was said she just waved good bye and left.

Ed and Al looked at each other, "Weird girl."

A/N: Ok tell me what you think. I'll try to get the second chapter up by Saturday and there are pictures on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

SLAM! Roy Mustang slammed his phone on the receiver so hard it nearly shattered the poor object.

"This is the 16th killing this month, whoever is doing this is going to fast for us to process," Roy told Riza.

She just stood in the corner of the room thinking over all the facts they already collected. They knew whoever this was is very skilled at the art of killing. They knew the type of weapon was a sharp blade of some sort but none of the ones on record matched this special type. They also knew that alchemy was part of it but they couldn't tell if that is what was used on the bodies or not. Riza kept going over this in her head realizing more and more that they had absolutely nothing to even guess a suspect. The only thing all the men that were killed had in common was that they were running some of the biggest scams and were the richest from greed and crimes. Some were rapist, others were murderers. She didn't understand why Roy was so upset; this person was doing the world a favor for killing those men who the military couldn't touch.

"At this rate though he/she is bound to slip up and leave clues behind," Riza said to comfort her Fuehrer (idk if that's how you spell it).

Roy picked up the phone quickly and called the investigation section of the military, "I want somebody over on 4th and 3rd getting as much evidence as they can, DON'T over look anything."

As soon as he was done with his sentence he thrust the phone back in the receiver one more time causing a small crack to run down the side. There was a knock on the door, his attentions quickly shifted to the door.

"Come in," he snapped at the intruder. The door opened to reveal Edward and Alphonse behind him. Ed held up his metal arm and something was poking through the sleeve that shouldn't have been there.

"Mustang I need to see Winry, something popped out of place," he pointed to the thing that was sticking out of his sleeve.

Mustang let out a groan, "do you have to go?"

Ed looked at him like he was a retard, "does this look normal to you? What do you think?"

Mustang groaned again, "Fine go."

Ed was confused at the Fuehrer for just letting him go, "no smart comment?"

Mustang glared at Ed, thus giving Ed his answer, and Ed just turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Riza looked at Roy then back at the door and sighed.

AN: ok sorry its token me long but like I said I have to use my brothers computer and also I'm having major writers block … so I kind of just threw out the ending… sorry if its crappy but it's the best I can do right now


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry its been so long since I wrote the third chapter.. and the second one was a bit lame. I'm trying but still have a bit of writers block so I hope this is better and I will have the forth one up. Also for a while I had no computer and my brothers didn't have Word and its still hard for me to get Word because I have to use my other brothers lap top.. so we shall see I'll update asap. No promises

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Kara/Analie and her story.. if you want to borrow her.. ask me

Chapter 3

Knock knock knock

-Pause-

Knock knock knock

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a girl with waist long straw blonde hair sighed as she put her wrench down. Her eyes shut in slight frustration. She turned her chair around, away from the desk with a metal arm she was tinkering with. She opened her deep ocean blue eyes. She stood up from her desk and headed towards the door. She was going to kill whoever toke her from her work. When she got to the door she opened it and blinked a couple times.

"Hey, Win" Edward said with his goofy grin.

"Hi Winry," Alphonse said from behind Ed.

Winry blinked again then hugged Ed. Ed was stunned, no wrench to the head?

After Winry was done hugging Ed she hit him on the head with her fist. (Wrench on desk)

"Ow what was that for?!" Ed started rubbing the sore spot on his head

"Did you forget how to pick up a phone?!" Winry glared at him.

Ed went to yell back at Winry but then Winry ignored him and hugged Alphonse; Alphonse hugged her back.

"Well come in," Winry said returning to the inside of her home, Ed and Al followed her.

"So what's broken?" Winry said bitterly towards Ed as she sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Ed said knowing exactly what she ment.

"You only come home when something is wrong," Winry replied a little less bitter but sadder.

Ed held up his arm and pointed towards the piece sticking out, "this."

Winry turned around and looked at his arm and sighed. She got up and walked to him and viciously grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeve up. "You need a new one, this one you broke the metal on it and it cut some wires and severely damaged some of the vital mechanisms inside the arm." She kept examining and then sighed, "We'll put another on tomorrow." With that she went into the kitchen, "you must be hungry." She sounded sad, Ed caught on to that. Winry cooked stew with rice, everybody ate in silence. Later that evening, Winry was sitting outside drinking a glass of tea. She rocked slightly on the white woven wood porch chair. Alphonse came out and sat on the same type of chair next to her.

"So how's work," Al asked after a few moments of silence.

"Doing good, Granny is in Rush Valley for a sermon of sorts, how about your work?" Winry boomeranging the question back to Al.

"Stressful, there's an assassin that leaves us no clues, they're like a ghost," Al said.

Winry nodded, "Do you know what type of weapon they use?"

Al nodded as well, "Sword to kill, but they always leave a blue fairy on the wall or ground that glows, we know they do that with alchemy."

Winry's eyes widened, she drew in a steady breath, "Anything else?"

"They are the best assassin we have ever dealt with," Al said in a matter fact tone.

Winry nodded then stood up. Al looked at her.

"Got to make a phone call," with that she walked inside leaving Alphonse confused and still rocking in the chair.

-inside-

Ring Ring!

Ring Ring!

Ring Ring!

"ugh I'm up," A sleepy Kara groaned. Her hand found its way to the phone on her beside and she picked it up and pressed it upside down to her ear.

"Hello?" she said sleepy.

"Hello?" she repeated herself. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at the phone. Groaning, she flipped it the right way.

"Hello?" Kara said a third time.

"Hey, its me Winry,"

"Hey Winry, why you calling so late?" Kara rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you killing?"

"You know why, I have to sweetie?" she sat up and yawned.

"The military is looking for you"

"I know," she was to tired to think of anything else to say.

"Analie, do me a favor and come over tomorrow, I want to talk to you in person, I miss you,"

"Ok I'll go tomorrow, Winry don't worry ok," Analie (Analie is Kara's real name) started laying back down.

"Well see you tomorrow, come as soon as you can ok."

"Alright, night Winry, sweet dreams," Analie said as she was already half asleep.

"Night Analie, same goes for you."

After that Analie set the phone back in the receiver and fell back to sleep.

A/N: I know its pretty bad but its better then last chapter.. I hope it wasn't jumpy.. tell me if it was I'll try to fix that in my next chapters.

For those of you who are confused Kara's real name is Analie… she knew that Edward and Alphonse were military so she gave a fake name. I'll update asap. Sorry. Tell me what you want to be improved. Just please don't be rude

Analie Lucian


End file.
